Girl Advice
by SplashTigerGirl72
Summary: Hey, new story! New girl comes from England, totally helps Izzy and totally confuses Phin, while Ferb watches them wish they had never made a deal with his over-excited cousin...Rated cuz nobody can handle the excitable cringes and I get paranoid and swear. Don't ask why I made this


**Hello, everyone! Now, I was wondering if you'd asked yourself, 'I wonder what part of the world thiss amazing writer has come from? Well, the answer to your possible question - I'm from England. Yep. Im british. Surprise mutha fuka! Anyway, this story stars a british relative of Ferb's, and she stirs up some trouble. Oh boy, brace yourself for major cringes! Almost like a really stupid episode of Mr Bean... Anyway - a disclaimer... Disclaimer: I own nobody, apart from my OC and her mum, mkay? Alright, lets get started!**

**Chapter 1 - Love?**

**Author's POV**

It was a surprisingly cold Autumn (or fall, if you're American) morning, and two 16 and 17 year old brothers practically crawled downstairs for another early breakfast. But, however, this morning was slightly different than the others that had passed. The boys, who went by the names of Phineas and Ferb, had come down to the domain of the kitchen expecting news, and news they got. Quite big news, especially for Phineas, an adorably oblivious redhead, optimistic and nervous, all bundled into a mind of a genius. So, when informed that Ferb's 15 year-old cousin was coming to visit, he got quite the shock. For Phineas, one girl staying in the household was quite enough.

"But Mom! Why does she have to come and stay?! I mean, I barely put up with Candace!" Phineas dramatically gestured at his older sister as she drunkenly stumbled down the stairs, having been woken by a distressed boy's shouts. Ferb facepalmed, rolled his eyes, and said,

"Phineas, you've never even met her. Honestly, Saffron really isn't that bad. She's just very...lively."

"Ughhh, fine. I'm going to Izzy's to talk about it. And, before you say it, no, no I'm not going to ask her out." Phineas left out of the front door and into the cold morning breeze, his feet crunching through the frost-lined leaves strewn across the gravel path.

* * *

><p>Phineas rapped on the front door of Isabella Garcia Shapiro's house, puffing out breaths of frozen air and watching them fade, like a curious child. He was so intruiged by the shapes that danced in the icy air, that he didn't notice two blue orbs and a raven head of hair peek around the door, and begin to watch hin with admiration and affection. When Phineas did notice, however, he practically jumped to next week. And, to make matters worse, he lost the ability to speak.<p>

"I-Iz..Isa-umm...hi?" He stuttered. Isabella giggled, and pulled him indoors.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin' here? Spill." Being best friends, Phineas and Isabella told eachother everything, or, almost everything. Although, when it came to love, both of them would turn away, embarassed. But, when news of Ferb's cousin arriving next month came to conversation, Isabella couldn't hold back a squeal.

"Squeeeeeeeee!" Phineas jumped at the noise, looking horrified.

"What...was that?"

"A squee." Isabella stated, plainly.

"A 'squee'?"

"Yep."

"What the hell is a 'squee'? Does it mean something bad?" Phineas tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Oh my pancakes, no! A squee means a girl is really excited!" Isabella had the hugest smile plastered across her face, and she was bouncing excitedly on her bed.

"And you're excited about...?" He had begun to get used to Isabella's strange exclamations.

"Well, duh! Someone from England is coming here! And she'll probably be able to give you some miracle love advice..."

"Okay...wait, what was that last part?" Isabella, realising what she had just said, slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Nothing..." She mumbled through her fingers. Silence hung in the air, but, rather than it being an awkward one, they just stared into one-another's eyes, getting lost into sparkling pools of brilliant blue. Eventually, they snapped out of their trances, and began giggling histerically.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV<strong>

1 month later

As I ran through the checklist for the seventh time, I heard an engine pull up into our drive. A VW engine, to be precise. I listened intently to what came next. Three female voices spoke, one American and two British, although not all of them had the same tone.

"Hiii! Hiya, Aunt Linda! Mum, can I go see Ferb now? Pleeeaase? And Phineas? Oh man, I haven't seen Ferb for years! I wonder if he's still really silent? It would make dinner a lot more funny if he actually spoke. OMG! Is that an automatic American sprinkler? Wait! Is Candace still living here? Where is she?" I listened to my half-cousin hyperventilate as my mom and aunt giggled and yelled 'Saffron!' at her crazy excited-ness. I, on the other hand, let out a loud groan.

"So this is what Christmas is gonna be like?" I sighed under my breath. My head shot up as I heard the backyard gate creak open.

"Jeez Louise, this thing is heavy...Oh, hi Phineas! Sorry for, uhh, distracting you...I have a tendency to do that sometimes." Saffron gestured to the checklist in my hands, an apologetic look in her light-blue eyes. She had curly, golden-brown hair, and dressed in blue, skinny denim jeans, a white sweatshirt and a red hoodie with the arms rolled up to her elbows. She was also quite tall, at about five-foot-seven. "So! What's that all about? Trying to organise me? Good luck." She had a slightly different accent from Ferb's, it wasn't as formal. I finally came back to Earth and answered her question.

"Oh, this?" I said. "Naw, this is nothin'. Just sorting out the parts for mine and Ferb's new invention. We're designing a better security system for the Googolplex mall, since there was an attempted robbery a couple of weeks ago. So, yeah. They asked for our help." I gestured to Ferb as he strolled from the direction of the garage, holding a toolbox and some rolled-up blueprints. I was about to ask him what parts we would need, but was abruptly interrupted by Saffron running up to him and hugging him with such a force he nearly toppled over.

"Feeeerrrb!" She screamed. He dropped the blueprints and toolbox, and returned the hug.

"Hello, Saff!" He replied, smirking at me. Just then, Isabella burst through the gate, singing her catchphrase,

"Hey Phineas! Wha'cha doin'? Is it that secur- OMG! You must be Saffron, right?" Izzy gestured to the girl hugging the life out of Ferb, and she instantly replied with an over-excited 'Yeah! Who told you?'. Isabella shrugged, then, grabbing her hand, she dragged Saffron across the yard towards the gate. "Sorry, Phin, girl stuff. We'll be back in time for lunch, okay?" With that, she was gone, leaving me and Ferb alone. Ferb must've noticed my expression, as he made up some random excuse to get going. So, I was standing by myself, taken aback by the sudden hyperactiveness of it all. Eventually, mom called me in to help with Christmas decorations, so I absent-mindedly stumbled indoors.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I forgot to put this in - sorry about that. Just wanted to say, if you have any OC's that you want in the story (I want it to be a little more interactive) PM me their name, appearance description, personality description, age, backstoryhistory, relations/relationships with canon characters & likes and dislikes. That was a mouthful! So, as always, reviews are much appreciated, and Happy Fictioning!**


End file.
